


Stargazers

by orphan_account



Category: Homstuck
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, First Dates, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Dave are on their first date, and looking up at the stars together.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider





	Stargazers

John looking up at the stars, Dave sighs and grasps onto his hand.

John chuckles, "you're so sweet."

Dave's hand is so sweaty, John can tell that he's nervous about this little date of theirs.

"It's okay." John kisses the side of Dave's cheek. "I'm having such a nice time... I'd like if you did too..."

"I'm having the fuckin time of my life, man, "Dave nods," just like... you're so beautiful under the stars, you're making me all kinds of nervous."


End file.
